MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Nitara
Kostume 1: Her primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Kostume 2: Her alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, only without any facepaint * Unlockable Kostume 1: Nitara - redesign * Unlockable Kostume 2: Nitara, Redesigned * Unlockable Kostume 3: A fan-made design, although her wings are visible, unlike in the pic here Mortal Kombat Nitara concept * Kosplay Skin: Noivern from Pokemon * Horror Skin: Succubus, which is based on Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers Bio Long ago, there was a race of vampires called the Moroi. Moroi were creatures from a now-conquered realm called Vaeternus. While they had no natural enemies, they were mainly neutral rather than evil, contrary to popular belief, and sustained themselves by drinking the blood of living beings. They were, however, able to survive sunlight from different realms except for Earthrealm's, which they are allergic to. They were also long-lived and were excellent record keepers. However, when Shao Kahn ruled Outworld, he merged Vaeternus with his own realm. Ever since that realm got merged with Outworld, the whereabouts of the vampire race became unknown save for one vampire named Nitara. She then feared that she was the only vampire in existence left and for thousands of years, she's been figuring out a way to get a hold of the Power Sphere so that she may unmerge Vaeternus with Outworld and reunite with her own species. She'll finally get that chance, especially with Shao Kahn's demise. Gameplay Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Blood Spit: Nitara spits a ball of blood at the opponent. She can also do this in the air. **The enhanced version is called Arterial Spray. Nitara sprays a blood mist on the opponent that pushes them away. * Dive: Nitara uses her wings to propel herself forward and then knocks the opponent down. **The enhanced version is called Cat and Mouse. Nitara performs a quick backwards dash with her wings and then dives forward with increased damage. * Lift Kick: Nitara grabs the opponent and flaps her wings to rise into the air before kicking them away. **The enhanced version is called Ascension, adds a neck bite before the kick for increased damage. * Unicorn Kick: Nitara flips forwards and kicks the opponent. **The enhanced version is called Devil Kick has armor. Nitara performs another flip leap to stomp on the opponent's abdomen while they're still on the ground. * Quick Escape: Nitara flies away from the opponent backwards with considerable distance. Nosferatu Gains Claw Flurry, Blood Drain and Flight. She has vampire claws on her hands. * Claw Flurry: Nitara performs a short range barrage of claw swipes. (Nosferatu Variation) **The enhanced version is called Claw Barrage; increases number of hits with small damage increase. * Blood Drain: Nitara grabs the opponent and then bites them, granting a damage buff to her next attack. **The enhanced version is called Draining Bites; adds multiple bites with slightly increased damage. * Flight: Nitara utilizes her wings to float a short distance from the ground and gains the following attacks: ** Dive Kick: Nitara dives into the ground, kicking the opponent in process. ** Overhead Smash: Nitara performs a close range double-handed head smash on the opponent, resulting in pop-up. ** Dash and Dodge: Nitara flies forward a short distance and dodges past projectiles or can switch sides with the opponent for cross-ups. Bloody Countess Gains Shroud Absorb, Tackle Slash and Scythe Parry. Her wings are replaced by a cloak and gains two serrated blood scythes. * Shroud Absorb: Nitara spins around, shielding herself with her cloak and absorbs/deflects projectiles. (Bloody Countess Variation) **The enhanced version is called Shroud Dash in which Nitara dashes shortly with armor afterwards to close distance. * Tackle Slash: Nitara does a low dashing grab that pushes the opponent into the ground and slashes their throat with her scythe. **The enhanced version is called Spraying Blood; grants slight health regen from the resulting blood spray. * Scythe Parry: Nitara parries the attack by hooking the opponent's limb with one scythe and rakes other limbs across their chest. **The enhanced version is called Scythe Slashes; adds multiple slashes with increased damage. Child of Night Gains Bat Summon, Rat Swarm, and Mist Assault. She has a bat cape. * Bat Summon: Nitara sends a small group of bats to encircle the opponent's head and cpnfuse/stun them. (Child of Night Variation) **The enhanced version is called Bat Stampede. Nitara calls a larger group of bats from behind that lifts the opponent into the air. * Rat Swarm: Nitara calls a small group of rats to bite the opponent's feet and hold them in place for a free hit. **The enhanced version is called Rat Bites; calls a swarm of rats that knocks the opponent over and bites them multiple times for damage increase. * Mist Assault: Nitara grabs the opponent and turns into mist that passes through them as they clutch their throat and vomits blood. **The enhanced version is called Blood Erupt; causes blood to erupt from wounds on the opponent's throat, wrists and thighs for increased damage and results in them collapsing. X-Ray Move * Blood Suckin': While in the air, Nitara dives at the opponent to grab them, flying upwards and then bites them in the neck. This would suck the opponent's blood which is showed in X-Ray, regenerating Nitara's health. She then drops them onto the ground, and upon landing, tears into their abdomen in order to damage their insides and ribs. (This is one of X-Ray Moves which would be performed in the air like Cyber Sub-Zero's.) Super Move Finishing Moves Fatalities * Bloody Fountain: Nitara grabs onto her opponent's head with one hand and tears it off. Blood starts to spray out of where the head used to be and Nitara drinks up the spraying blood like a fountain. After it's done spraying, Nitara pushes the body over. * Heart Sponge: Nitara jams her hand into her opponent's chest and rips out his/her heart. Nitara holds the heart in the air and squeezes it like a sponge. Blood starts pouring down from the heart and Nitara consumes it all before she then throws the heart to the ground. * Bloody Lunch: Nitara bites the opponent's feet and spits some flesh out, leaving the feet boneless, causing the opponent begins to scream in horror. Nitara then takes out her Kama and slashes the victim's back, which knocks him/her down. She then jumps onto the opponent's back and begins chewing their neck. The opponent attempts to shove Nitara off of him/her, but he/she is to weak to throw her off. It then goes to a shoulder view. She then looks to the camera with the victim's neck in her mouth, then she spits it out and eats the opponent. X-Ality * Hammer Horror: Nitara pokes her opponent in the eyes and then lashes onto him/her. She flies up carrying the opponent with her and she bites onto the opponent's neck so hard that blood starts to gush out like crazy as Nitara's teeth chomp down at it. Afterwards, Nitara brings her opponent under her feet and soars down to the ground, breaking the opponent's back which causes damage to his/her spines. Brutalities * Blood Puke: Nitara spits a ball of blood at the opponent, landing on their face and they start puking up blood. It starts pouring all over, revealing a flesh of their face as they collapse into the ground. * Fly By: By using the enhanced Dive move, Nitara flies past the opponent, tearing off their head as it sprays a blood trail. * Impaler: Nitara jams both of her claws into the opponent's abdomen and pulling them out, eviscerating them. The opponent collapses into the ground while they tried to hold their guts in. (Nosferatu Variation) * Blood Bath: Nitara catches the opponent's arm and instead of simply slashing across their chest, she uses the other scythe to bisect them, showering them with gore. (Bloody Countess Variation) * Leftovers: Nitara calls a swarm of rats as they covers the opponent, biting them longer and leaves nothing but a bloody skeleton behind. (Child of Night Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Vomiting Blood: Nitara vomits all of her blood out of her, but she suddenly collapses into the ground and died. RAMtalities Meltalities Criticalities Devastators Sequences Battle Intro A swirling portal made of blood opens up and out comes Nitara flying down onto the battlefield. As the portal closes, Nitara says, "I thirst for your blood." Victory Pose Nitara gets out two kamas and slings them onto the fallen opponent. As she pulls the handles, the kamas began to carve the opponent (off-screen) and get covered in blood as a result. Nitara proceeds to suggestively lick the blood from one of her kamas. Rival '''Name: '''Alexandra Roivas I figured we could have someone who looks like Buffy the Vampire Slayer and fights monsters up against a monster (or in this case, a vampire). Category:MK Vs Nintendo